


Extraordinary Girl

by wandpersand



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/F, and mikey would make a really hot girl, because we always need more lesbians, just envision that for a second, rated t for girls making out and overuse of the word fuck, self indulgent genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandpersand/pseuds/wandpersand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy and Michelle hate each other. Then they don't hate each other. Then they start a band. Then they become rockstars.<br/>Somewhere in that timeline, they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraordinary Girl

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic in the 5sos bandom. a week or so ago i posted on tumblr about fem names for fem!5sos (fem!sos?) but now i'm actually using them.  
> if you write and i comment on your stories i probably seem really fucking illiterate but i promise i can kinda sorta write well. sometimes.  
> warning: i am american and i tried to make it sound sorta australian. forgive me if i failed miserably.

Lucy met Michelle when she was 15. Elle was 16, black jeans tight on her legs and choppy blonde bangs half into her eyes. Lucy supposes that description could also apply to her, but she tends not to use it. Lucy was awkward, all gangly limbs that she hadn't yet grown into, hiding behind her hoodies. Michelle was pretty, (Still is, but she'll get to that), soft curves making up her waist and hips and dark, dark eyeliner around bright, bright eyes. She always had this quirked smile, like she knew more than you.  
Lucy hated her.  
She would try to just leave whenever she heard the thump of Michelle's clunky black docs on the linoleum floors of the school hallways. She could feel the half smirk accompanying the eyes always watching her.  
Lucy never heard her say anything directly, just whispers as she walked by.  
"Michelle said..."  
"I heard from Elle that..."  
Sometimes it would be about her hair or clothes or makeup (the week Lucy had tried to do winged eyeliner was hell in that department), but usually it was something along the lines of "Lucy is a dyke", which, although not untrue, and entirely easy to pick up on when spending time in Lucy's presence, wasn't something she really needed passed around the hallways. By then it was boring. Why yes, Lucy likes girls.  
At some point, Michelle must have gotten bored too, holding back the sniggering comments. About get hair or her jeans or the way she walked, anything. There were still stares, though.

When Lucy befriended Cayla, her "generally avoid Elle" tactics stopped working. Cayla was just so _cool_. She played guitar and sang and wrote songs sometimes and would make everyone laugh. Cayla was cool enough that sometimes Lucy forgot that Elle was in the room, Elle was Cay's actual best friend.  
When Lucy started putting crappy pop-punk covers on youtube, Cayla was quick to join in, adding harmonies, another guitar part, and Cay's general awesomeness. She also added another body at practices: Elle.  
The worst part was, Lucy wanted to hate her, but she couldn't. (Well maybe she could, but only when Elle took the last slice of pizza.) Elle would bring her acoustic and let nimble callused fingers fly across the strings, singing Blink or Green Day or All Time Low in this quiet gravelly voice. She'd make dick jokes but be polite to Lucy's mom whenever she came by asking how long were they going to be over, should I make more dinner?  
Michelle had taken to staying for dinner.  
So, it felt natural when they started taking the "band" to Elle's, she started playing guitar or percussion or singing with Cayla and Luke. Elle didn't trust her voice and didn't like to sing solo, but Luke would make her, sometimes, enjoying the sultry melodies that fell from Elle's lush pink lips.  
Weeks passed and Cayla and band practice stopped being prerequisites to Lucy hanging out with Elle. There were shopping trips ("Hot Topic's band shirts are its only saving grace."  
"You're wearing their jeans and humming that Fall Out Boy song that they just played."  
"Shut up."), and movie marathons, ("What the fuck, Luce, this is terrifying!" Elle said as she curled into Lucy's side.  
"Horror movies were your idea."), Fifa matches ("Goddamnit Suarez!"  
"Luce, you suck, not Suarez."), and just. Being around each other.  
It was somewhere in there when Lucy realized she was maybe in love with Elle. Maybe it was the butterflies when she was singing All The Small Things, not quite to Lucy but almost. Maybe the hot streak of jealousy when Elle was at a party making out with that pretty blonde boy (pretty being from an entirely objective standpoint).  
Whatever it was, Lucy kept staring at her, fluffy hair splaying every which way, baggy band tees hanging on her body just so. The way she lit up when she was talking about music, all bright smiles, unreserved in a way she rarely was. Elle bit her lip a lot, and would rub her thumb in a circle over Lucy's thigh when they were cuddling. She looked pretty, always.

The band, on a whim, decided to play a show.  
"Fuck, we need a drummer," Cay said.  
"What, Elle can't just play bongos?" Lucy responded from her spot cuddled into Elle's side.  
"Shut up, Luce." Elle's response was muffled against Lucy's neck.  
So they got Ashlyn, walking into practice on that first day with that awful purple shirt and her blonde curls thrown into a messy bun, a red bandana tied around her head, the knot at the front.  
Michelle was sitting in Lucy's lap, hands resting around Elle's middle, strumming some We The Kings with Lucy humming the song right by Elle's ear.  
Ashlyn cocked her head to the side. "So, are you guys a couple or...?"  
Lucy could feel Elle freeze, and hear it from the lack of guitar.  
"No," Elle said quickly.  
"We're just friends," Lucy added, taking her hands off of Elle's waist.

Ashlyn smiled a lot and drummed like a madwoman. She didn't play Fifa, though, which was sort of off-putting. But the show was good, as far as crappy Blink covers go.  
They booked more gigs, put up more songs on YouTube.

Flash forward and they're in London, _Wembley Fucking Stadium_ , playing for a sold out crowd. Lucy can feel Elle pressed against her back, plucking out a riff as Lucy leans into the mic.  
" _You look so perfect standing there in your American apparel underwear_  
 _And I know now, that I'm so down_ ,"  
Michelle is still up against Lucy, sorta sweaty and it should be gross but it's not. Stage lights and best friends and not-quite-lovers. Perfect. Almost.  
Cayla is singing too, the harmonies in all their songs making it harder and harder to ward off girlband status.  
" _You say my lipstick stain is a work of art, like your name is tattooed on my heart_  
 _And I know now, that I'm so down_ ,"  
The song ends with another round of "Hey"s and Ash shouts out a "Thank you so much London!"  
They're back in the van, rain pounding on the roof, and everyone is still in their stage clothes, sweaty and disgusting and on the verge of deliriously happy.  
Elle runs her hands through her hair, dark purple locks splaying over her fingers.  
"Fuck, we played Wembley."

They're gonna be in London for a few more days, another show, more press, et cetera, so they have, thank god, hotel rooms. Lucy and Michelle are next door to Ash and Cayla's room. They've pushed the beds together to make room for cuddlage. They have a nice blanket nest going and some pay-per-view movie on the tv. Lucy's legs are intertwined with Elle's, the latter lying half on top of the former. Elle had showered and hadn't bothered to deal with her hair, making it curl up a little at the ends, the bedside lamp lighting up the frizz into a pinkish halo.  
Lucy thinks she looked angelic, at least.  
The dim lighting makes her soft features stand out with deep shadows over her pale skin, dark eyelashes fanning over her cheeks. Her eyes are closed now, no doubt she's worn out from the show. The movie is just background noise and Elle's nose is up against Lucy's collarbone. Lucy can feel warm puffs of Elle's breath against the bare skin that her thin tank top doesn't cover and body heat everywhere. Elle makes a good space heater.  
The rain keeps tap-tap-tapping on the window, erratic, juxtaposing the slow, steady heartbeat Lucy feels through the old Led Zeppelin shirt that Elle likes to sleep in. She smells nice too, like hotel shampoo and cinnamon gum and girl. Just, nice.  
"Luce." Oh, so Elle's not asleep. She makes this humming-mewling noise and paws at Lucy's side drowsily.  
"Mm?" Lucy hums.  
"I think..." Elle trails off  
"Did it hurt?"  
"Shut up, this is sorta important."  
"Like vegemite pizza important or-"  
"Luce, I think I might not be entirely straight."  
Lucy lets out a soft "Oh," It takes a couple seconds for her mind to catch up, "okay."  
There's a part of her mind (the part that she tries to keep on lockdown) that's cheering, a big party with rainbow balloons, shouting gleefully about Elle's newfound not-straightness, all "YOU, LUCY HEMMINGS, HAVE A CHANCE WITH THE HOT GIRL YOU'RE SNUGGLING". She tries to shut that down quickly. Getting her hopes up won't do her any good.  
"Just, 'okay'?" Elle pouts a little. "No big speech welcoming me to the wonderful world of queer girls?"  
"You sort of live with me." And, because Lucy is half asleep and content and not really thinking, she adds, "And you're already my world."

They've just played at, fuck, the Summertime Ball, and Elle is absolutely hammered, pink-cheeked and leaning on Lucy every few seconds for support. Her hair, now, is green. Elle's dancing, or trying to, just moving her hips to the Miley Cyrus song blasting from a nearby speaker.  
"Hey, Luuce," she's saying, "Dance with me,"  
Elle is grabbing Lucy's hands, fumbling to pull Lucy flush against her body, just sort of swaying, still clumsy.  
Lucy doesn't quite know how to react. It's good, cuddling or holding hands, easy contact, but this is new. Elle is leaning her head in the crook of Lucy's neck.  
"C'mon, you gotta dance," she whispers, low. She keeps swaying, but takes Lucy's arm and puts it on her hip, urging her to do the same with her other hand. Elle is warm through the muscle tee she's wearing and her hips are solid, just a little bit soft. Elle's arms go up to Lucy's shoulders and her fingers tangle at the back Lucy's neck. A proper middle school slowdance.  
Elle starts moving her hips again, and Lucy can feel it beneath her fingers. The almost chaste dancing moves towards a dirty grind, slow and sensual, and Elle still has her face at Lucy's neck, just breathing, nuzzling her nose into Lucy's collarbone a little. Elle's lips press against the skin there, mouthing out the shape of it and, oh, that's nice. Hips are still moving and Lucy can feel Elle's chest pressed against hers. Elle starts to use little flicks of tongue, sloppy with all the beer she's drunk, but good, really fucking good. Elle's moving now, mapping out the top of Lucy's chest, and Lucy shouldn't let this keep happening, but she could never resist Elle. Lucy leans her head back a little, letting Elle keep moving up, kisses at her ear and jawline and fuck, that's almost her mouth, and Lucy _should not be letting this happen._  
So she doesn't.  
"Elle," she says, whisper-soft. Elle is still pressing open-mouthed kisses just below her jaw. Lucy holds her hand still at Elle's waist, trying to push her away. "Elle, baby."  
She looks up, green eyes glassy from drink and pupils blown wide.  
"Elle, I shouldn't," And Elle is back at Lucy's neck, just pressing her nose against the skin there. Lucy is trying to simultaneously calm her and push her away, stroking her lower back and pushing at her waist.  
"Baby, stop."  
Elle's eyes are wide when she looks up. "Luce," she says, "I wanna-"  
"Elle, you have to stop, you won't remember this tomorrow."  
"I don't wanna remember, Luce, just want you."

Elle, when not messing with Lucy's head and heart, is actually a sort of hilarious drunk, singing along to whatever's playing, making up words where she didn't know them. She's dancing again, like a cross between the chicken dance and those inflatable dancing men that they put out to advertise car sales. It's absolutely terrible.  
Before Elle blacks out (and Cayla more likely than not draws a dick on her face), Lucy decides to record it, for posterity's sake (and maybe for keek, because, hey, why not). Her phone is out of her pocket and pointed at Elle.  
"Luuce, what are you doing?," Elle asks, drawn-out and lazy, slurring her words a little.  
"I'm recor- I'm recording you."  
Elle laughs a little, stops dancing.  
"What?"  
"You look..."  
"What?"  
"Today was soo good," Elle's mumbling.  
"It was amazing." And yeah it was. They played for a huge crowd and she almost made out with Elle, even if she felt like shit about it.  
"Ugh, Luce, what are you doing? Stop recording me," Elle says, tripping on her feet.  
"You're gonna be okay baby, gonna be okay?" Phone still in hand she puts her arm around Elle's middle, steadying her.  
"You look nice."  
Elle laughs a little, so does Lucy.  
"Luuce, where's Cayla?"  
"Probably with Ashlyn, y'kno-"  
"Luce, what are you doing?"  
"I'm recording you, just recording you."  
"Stop recording me!" Elle bats at Lucy's phone.  
"Just recording you, it's okay, I love you."  
Fuck, how did that slip out? At least Elle won't remember tomorrow.  
She lets out half of a bitter laugh. "No you don't."  
"Yes I do, love you, I love you."  
She laughs again, it comes out as mostly a scoff. Her face softens, though, when she looks up at Lucy.  
"Love you too." Elle leans into Lucy's side, hand on the back of her neck, fingers playing with the short hairs at the nape of her pixie cut. Elle's leaning in, for a kiss, maybe, on her cheek, but Lucy pulls away.  
"Hey, don't want you getting all kissy again."  
Michelle grumbles an angry kitten grumble.  
Lucy doesn't post it to keek, this moment is all hers.

See, it's almost casual, Lucy's arm slung over Elle's shoulders and Elle wrapped around Lucy's waist. It's been a week since Summertime Ball. The tv is off, it's mostly silent. Cay's padding around the kitchen, Ashlyn is reading a book, curled up in the living room. Lucy and Michelle are huddled together on Elle's bed. Casual, maybe. If Lucy were more relaxed, not thinking so hard about... Stuff.  
"Luce, you're tense, what's wrong?"  
And wow, that doesn't help. Lucy freezes up more because Elle is what's wrong. What's wrong is rubbing little circles on Lucy's sorta bony hip, pressed against her, soft and sarcastic and has really nice looking lips really close to Lucy's face.  
Oh, fuck, why not?  
Lucy kisses her. Elle doesn't respond, _fuck_ , she's just there, not pulling back but not movi-  
Until she does, fuck, Elle's lips are soft, but she kisses hard, possessive and greedy. Elle's hand comes up to cradle Lucy's cheek and a few seconds later, Lucy's goes to fist in Elle's hair. Lucy licks at Elle's mouth until Elle licks back, the tip of her tongue tugging on Lucy's lip ring, fuck that feels good. Elle tugs again. Lucy makes a soft needy noise in the back of her throat and pulls at Elle's hair. Elle moans, low and soft. Lips are back on lips, tongues meeting in the center, Lucy's hand tight in Elle's hair. Their eyes are closed, just feeling.  
Elle pulls back, breathless and smiling.  
"You're beautiful." Elle whispers, just inches away from Lucy's face. She wouldn't pull back any farther than she had to.  
"Look who's talking."  
And Elle is beautiful, pink cheeked and bright eyed. Her day-glo hair is sticking every which way and a lazy half smile is on her kiss-swollen lips. Beautiful.

It's probably a few miutes later when they leave the room (although it could have been a couple hours, they'd have to ask Cayla or Ash to be sure), giggling and hanging on each other, all red-lipped and disheveled. Elle's sweater is hanging off her shoulder even more than usual, a dark bruise starting to form on her collarbone. Her hand is at the small of Lucy's back, starting to climb up under her t shirt. They sit down on the couch, Elle in Lucy's lap. Lucy presses a kiss into Elle's hair, soft and sweet.  
"You missed," Elle whispers, and leans up to face Lucy.  
Lucy cocks her head to the side. "Huh?"  
Elle brings her hand up to rest behind Lucy's head.  
"Like this."  
She pulls Lucy in, and kisses her.

**Author's Note:**

> i really only got into 5sos about a month ago (don't judge me, inaccurate boyband reputations preceded them.) but the fam has been super welcoming and i'm really glad to be a part of it. thanks guys.  
> if you wanna follow me on tumblr for more bandom goodness i'm stopsnapbackmikey2k14  
> also comments fuel the fire and i'd love to hear your feedback!


End file.
